Speak Now, Letty
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: Ok, another songfic, on Speak Now, by Taylor Swift. I listened to the song, and an idea came to me, it's a little farther from my first idea, but it works. I think, anyway, Language. Main pairing Dom and Letty. Letty POV. Dom's wedding to another girl...


Letty P.O.V.

Your dressed in a black tuxedo, and I'm sitting in the back, away from most of the people. I want to slip away uncaught. Yeah, I was invited, but your soon to be wife hates me. Mia, Vince, Leon and Jesse all look for me, and I pray by a miracle, they don't find me.

_I am not the kind of girl _  
_Who should be rudely barging in _  
_On a white veil occasion _  
_But you are not the kind of boy _  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

I watch as she walks down the aisle, and I remember when it was me you were with. You said you'd never get married, but you'd stick by my side, who left who? You left me. You didn't stick with me. Look where you are now, getting married. But for some fucked up reason, I know you aren't happy. I know you don't want to say I do. I know your pulling of an act.

_I sneak in and see your friends _  
_And her snotty little family _  
_All dressed in pastel _

I watch you look into her eyes, and I see her smile at you, your smiles forced and your eyes are empty. You don't love her. SHe was one of those racer chasers befre all this. You took her home that night, we were fighting and you thought it'd be alright in the morning. But I found out._  
_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid _  
_Somewhere back inside a room _  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

She came back around the next day, thinking she would be your new bitch. How quick you move on? Ha.

_This is surely not _  
_What you thought it would be _  
_I lose myself in a daydream _  
_Where I stand and say: _

You had the guiltiest look on your face when I'd answered the door and you stood behind me. She started talking but Istopped her. She spilled more details than needed and you apologized.

_Don't say yes, run away now _  
_I'll meet you when you're out _  
_Of the church at the back door _

I barely listen for a while. That was the day you begged for fogiveness, told me you loved me. I knew you meant it, too. I forgave you. Weeks later your leaving me and I'm asking why.

_Don't wait or say a single vow _  
_You need to hear me out _  
_And they said "speak now" _

_"Is there anybody here who objects to this union?"_The priestor askes, and it's the only thing I've heard so clearly.

_Fun gestures are exchanged _  
_And the organ starts to play _  
_A song that sounds like a death march _

I remember the reason you gave me, you said you couldn't live with a woman who took you for granted, and I didn't know how you could ever think I took you for granted. You told me I never said those three words.

_And I am hiding in the curtains _  
_It seems I was uninvited _  
_By your lovely bride-to-be_

And I just stood there, I let you leave. I was an idiot. I know I'll loose my last chance to keep you as mine if I let you do this. I get a little shaky, because I can't stand the thought of rejection.

_She floats down the aisle _  
_Like a pageant queen _  
_But I know you wish it was me _  
_You wish it was me, don't you? _

I stand up and everyone's shocked, they seem apalled. Why would I object to such a lovely union?

_Don't say yes, run away now _  
_I'll meet you when you're out _  
_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _  
_You need to hear me out _  
_And they said "speak now" _

_Don't say yes, run away now _  
_I'll meet you when you're out _  
_Of the church at the back door_

She glares at me, but you look like I'm some kind of rescue.

_Don't wait or say a single vow _  
_Your time is running out _  
_And they said, "speak now" _

_Ooh, la, oh _  
_Ooh, ooh _

_I hear the preacher say _  
_"Speak now or forever hold your peace" _  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance _  
_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me _

_"Dom, I know you might not believe me, but I love you, and when I said ride or die I meant it. I now I'm a little late, but this...it's not you. Your not happy, I can see it, even if half the people here, including your fiancee can't. Dom, think about it. Dont say the vows, unless you really want to be unhappy. But Dom just know I do love you."_I said, and Mia stood up.

_"I object, too. Because Dom, Letty's right, your not happy."_She said. And following her, Vince, Leon and Jesse stood up.

_Horrified looks from _  
_Everyone in the room _  
_But I'm only looking at you _

_I am not the kind of girl _  
_Who should be rudely barging in _  
_On a white veil occasion _  
_But you are not the kind of boy _  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

_"Dom?"_She askes apalled, as you stare straight back at me. A small smile appears on your face, and before even you can notice what your doing, your walking back down the aisle towards me.

_So don't say yes, run away now _  
_I'll meet you when you're out _  
_Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _  
_You need to hear me out _  
_And they said, "speak now" _

_"Dominic, what are you doing?"_She screeches. I roll my eyes. Who knew Racer Chasers were so formal, huh? You lift me into a hug and I smile back at you. You give me a soft peck on the lips and you let me down and lead me out the door.

_And you say _  
_Let's run away now _  
_I'll meet you when _  
_I'm out of my tux at the back door _

_Baby, I didn't say my vows _  
_So glad you were around when they said _  
_"Speak now"_

_"Thank you."_You said, and kissed me again.

**Again, I know not the greatest, but I got the idea rom the song. I could've done better but it's 6:30am and I've had not and ounce of sleep. Anyway, please review, if not, oh well(: And ummmm check out the poll...and Dom and Letty(:**

*** :Charlee: ***


End file.
